


Como las hojas en otoño

by Zoe_Kishou



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Kishou/pseuds/Zoe_Kishou
Summary: Volando a la deriva como hojas recién arrancadas del árbol, nos perdemos en el frío viento del otoño.*Nota: la advertencia de contenido explicito es solo para el capitulo 3





	1. ¿Puedo?

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo será solo una recopilación de pequeños drabbles, sin ninguna relación u orden en específico.

Como las hojas en otoño estamos cayendo, alejándonos en el viento. Y se que soy en parte responsable por ello.

Quisiera no haber cometido tantos errores contigo, no haberte lastimado tanto. Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, Yuzu, haría que cada día fuera mejor que el anterior.

Se que soy un idiota por dejar que esto se nos escurriera por entre los días, los meses, los años, como el agua por una grieta.

Tus barreras se volvían débiles frente a mí, como si me invitaras a romperlas y tomar todo de ti, pero no lo hice, preferí fingir que no tenia la fuerza para hacerlo.

Y ahora aquí estoy, cuestionando cada una de las decisiones que tome en el pasado, imaginando las posibilidades perdidas, ahogándome en reproches y queriendo gritarle a mi reflejo en el espejo por ser tan estúpido.

Debí haber tomado tu mano esa ultima vez cuando caí y quisiste ayudarme a levantarme, pero mi orgullo alejo tu mano y escape como un cobarde de esos ojos tristes que parecían siempre preguntar _—¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? ¿Por qué no me elijes a mí?—_ y yo nunca respondí porque el miedo nublaba mi mente.

Lo siento, Yuzu, lo siento tanto. Pero por favor, déjame tomar tu mano, ya sea que la conserves o la sueltes, tendré bien merecido si es lo segundo, pero por favor déjame sostener tu mano aunque sea una ultima vez.

~~~§§§§~~~

Tu lejanía duele, Javi. Todo luce apagado, sin vida, de pronto el mundo parece pintado en una escala de grises, quiero tu sonrisa.

Quiero de vuelta lo que teníamos, lo quiero tan desesperadamente, pero las miradas se sienten pesadas en mi espalda, siento que voy a romperme.

Tengo que ser fuerte. _Soy débil._ Tengo que seguir escalando. _Te pierdo._

Mi piel se siente fría sin el calor de tus manos, sin esos suaves toques que siempre quise creer que eran caricias robadas.

Nos perdemos, volamos entre el viento como las hojas en otoño.

Quiero tomar tu mano. _¿Puedo?_

~~~§§§§~~~

_¿Puedo tomar tu mano, Yuzu?_

_—Siempre quise que lo hicieras._

_¿Puedo tomar tu mano, Javi?_

_—Todo el tiempo que quieras._

Si tan sólo pudiéramos quedarnos así, con nuestras manos unidas, suspendidos en el tiempo.

 


	2. Una mañana

~~~~El desagradable sonido de la alarma interrumpió el agradable sueño que había estado teniendo.

Estiro la mano buscando a tientas el despertador, solo para terminar tirándolo al piso por accidente, suspiro con con cansancio sin ninguna señal de empezar a levantarse. Sabía que tenía que empezar a moverse, Brian odiaba cuando llegaba tarde al entrenamiento.

Rodó sobre la cama, enredándose aún mas entre las sabanas, hasta que choco contra algo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con la encarnación de todo lo que era hermoso en este mundo.

Pensó que había sido un sueño, que todos esos meses habían sido un sueño. Pero ahí estaba él, durmiendo con esa expresión tranquila que lo hacía lucir como un ángel, aunque su personalidad fuera más la de un diablillo.

Acerco una de sus manos al rostro de Yuzu, acariciando lentamente su mejilla, delineando sus sonrosados labios, y sorprendiéndose como el infierno cuando su dedo fue mordido suavemente.

—Deja de hacer eso, me haces cosquillas— Yuzu susurro con voz somnolienta.

—Lo siento pero eres realmente lindo cuando duermes.

—¿Solo cuando duermo?— sus castaños ojos se abrieron lentamente y le dedico esa sonrisa coqueta que podría hacerlo lucir sexy aún con los cabellos revueltos y los ojos legañosos por el sueño. 

No pudo resistirse y se abalanzo sobre él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo de osó mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro y cuello.

—Javi, para. Llegaremos tarde— sintió como los brazos de Yuzu se envolvían apretadamente alrededor de su cuello, contradiciendo completamente sus palabras.

—Cinco minutos— susurro contra el blanco y largo cuello de Yuzu que le recordaba, de una manera extraña, al de un cisne.

Siguieron jugando tontamente sobre la cama, con sus risas llenando la habitación, como habían hecho tantas otras veces.

Las mañanas junto a la persona que amaba eran realmente cálidas.


	3. Una noche

Yuzu se desnudó lentamente, sabiendo que eso impacientaría a Javi, y se paseó de forma provocativa frente a la cama disfrutando del sonido tintineante que producían las esposas cuando Javi trataba de levantarse para ir en pos de lo que anhelaba.

—Te gusta lo que ves— afirmó con su mejor tono seductor.

—Creo que está más que claro que así es— la tensa voz de Javi era un reflejo de la apretada tela que aprisionaba su excitación.

—Primero haremos algo con esto— señalo el cuerpo de Javi aun cubierto por sus ropas.

Yuzu se inclinó dándole a Javi una vista privilegiada de su trasero y tomó algo del pequeño bolso donde guardaba sus artículos personales. A paso lento se acercó a un lado de la cama revelando un pequeño par de tijeras, y con precisión quirúrgica procedió a cortar la tela de los Levi’s favoritos de Javi.

— ¿Realmente era necesario hacer eso?— preguntó con voz lastimera cuando sus pantalones hechos girones fueron retirados y su camisa se convirtió en el nuevo objetivo del malvado Yuzuru Hanyu.

—No, pero siempre quise hacer algo así— susurro en la oreja de Javi antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que un estremecimiento lo recorriera de pies a cabeza.

El sonido de las tijeras, el frío metal de las esposas en contacto con su piel y la cálida sensación de los dedos de Yuzu estaban enloqueciendo a Javi. Quería tocarlo. Sus dedos cosquillearon con la necesidad de hundirse en cierta parte de la anatomía del travieso chico frente a él.

El japonés volvió al frente de la cama, con la mirada brillante y mordiendo suavemente sus labios con anticipación. —Te mueres por tocar, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde?

—Tu cuello, tu pecho— cuando Yuzu comenzó a pasear sus manos por los lugares que le indicaba, Javi contuvo el aliento por la sorpresa y la anticipación. —Tus caderas y luego entre tus muslos…

El Yuzuru frente a él lucia tan erótico que debería ser ilegal. Un fino sudor cubría su piel y le pegaba el cabello sobre la frente mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo. Sus dedos subiendo y bajando sobre la pequeña longitud entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios. Sus ojos de mirada intensa jamás perdieron de vista los de Javi, observando detenidamente las reacciones del español.

—Se pueden sentir muchas cosas solo con observar a alguien, ¿no crees?  
  
—Yuzu, por favor. Quiero tocarte— la erección de Javi palpitó dolorosamente con necesidad. Yuzu lo estaba matando, quería estar dentro de él y sentir la calidez de su interior rodeándolo.

El japonés se puso a horcadas sobre él. Sus erecciones se frotaron juntas y Javi no pudo evitar gemir ante el placer que se disparó por su columna como un rayo. Sabía que si las cosas continuaban así no podría aguantar mucho más.

—Shh. Descansemos un poco— cuando Yuzu se inclinó para darle un beso largo y profundo, se preguntó si sus definiciones de descanso eran las mismas.

Los labios de Yuzu se movieron por la línea de su mandíbula, alejándose hacia el lóbulo de su oreja que chupó y mordió. Javi pudo escuchar a Yuzu reír suavemente cuando sus caderas se elevaron reaccionando al estímulo. El japonés siguió besando su cuello y él aprovecho para besar el blanco hombro que estaba a su alcance. La piel tersa de Yuzu sabía tan bien contra su boca, mordió un poco demasiado fuerte y disfruto del siseo que resonó en sus oídos.

Después de minutos, que parecieron horas, en que Yuzu se preparó a si mismo con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la expresión necesitada de Javi, por fin la espera terminó. Lentamente sus cuerpos se unieron y ambos tuvieron que apretar los dientes ante las sensaciones que en ese momento recorrieron sus cuerpos.

Durante todo el acto Yuzu mantuvo el control. Fijando el ritmo de acuerdo a las reacciones que quería obtener de Javi, desde la desesperación cuando iban demasiado lentos hasta el placer desenfrenado cuando su ritmo se volvía frenético. Y todo el tiempo el sonido de las esposas tintineando contra la cama se mezclaba con sus propios gemidos y el sonido de piel golpeando contra piel en una obscena melodía que ambos disfrutaban.

El orgasmo que los golpeó fue rápido y duro, se arrastró por sus extremidades como el fuego, embotándoles los sentidos. Yuzu se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Javi jadeando por aire mientras los temblores remitían, por otro lado, Javi estaba en el mismo estado, respirando agitadamente con el corazón desbocado y los brazos doloridos.

Después de minutos de silencio en los que lo único que podían escuchar era la respiración del otro, el cuerpo de Yuzu comenzó a temblar a causa de la risa. 

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Yuzu apoyo la frente en el hombro de Javi, tratando de ocultar su rostro, mientras negaba lentamente.

—Esto. Jamás pensé que haría algo así. Si lo pienso, es un poco vergonzoso— volvió a reírse como si alguien le hubiera contado el chiste más divertido de la semana.

—Dímelo a mí. Nunca imagine que terminaría esposado a una cama y teniendo la noche de mi vida— Javi planto un beso sobre el hombro de Yuzu justo en el lugar donde una marca roja ya se exhibía orgullosa, sabía que él se molestaría por ello más tarde.

— ¿No dijiste que la noche de tu vida fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos? y en la que, por cierto, casi nos descubren.

—Bueno, déjame corregir. Una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Y no me recuerdes ese episodio, jamás había corrido tan rápido; gracias a eso quede paranoico con echar seguro a las puertas. Ahora, si no te molesta, ¿Podrías…? — echo una ojeada a una de sus muñecas en una muda petición de libertad.

—Umm… me pregunto dónde deje la llave?— Yuzu hizo ese gesto de tocarse la barbilla con la punta del dedo y parecer pensativo. La clara imagen de la falsa inocencia.

—Oh vamos, Yuzu, mis brazos empiezan a adormecerse.

—Está bien, está bien. 

Después de ser liberado Javi envolvió el cuerpo de Yuzu en un abrazo. Se quedaron así durante un momento, con él haciendo círculos distraídamente en la espalda del japonés y sintiendo como la piel se erizaba bajo su toque.

—Te amo.

—Mmnh… yo también— Javi no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la repentina timidez de Yuzu. Lo lamentó segundos después al recibir un golpe en las costillas especialmente doloroso, aunque el beso que le siguió fue suficiente para compensarlo.


	4. Una tarde

—Voy a morir— Yuzu rodó los ojos y detuvo sus patines para observar la figura de un jadeante Javi que se inclinaba con las manos en las rodillas.

—No lo harás.

—Lo dices porque eres un maniático del entrenamiento.

—Entonces vete.

— ¿Ah? No puedo creer que me estés corriendo.

—No te estoy corriendo, pero Javi no deja de quejarse.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Yuzu?— Javi lo miró con falso horror en el rostro y Yuzu le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.  

—Soy yo, tu Yuzu— dijo con petulancia y la sonrisa en la cara de Javi sólo se hizo más grande.

— Tracy estaría orgullosa de ti si pudiera verte en este momento— gruño en respuesta el español y Yuzu revoloteo a su lado, hasta que Javi intentó atraparlo para hacerle cosquillas y Yuzu tuvo que deslizarse lejos a una distancia segura.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el Cricket club, bueno tal vez no como cualquier otra. Brian y Tracy no estaban a la vista. Para el público a veces era fácil olvidar que en el Cricket entrenaban más patinadores que sólo ellos dos, y esos patinadores también tenían competencias a las que asistir. Y en esa ocasión Brian tuvo que viajar con uno y Tracy con otro. Así que Yuzu podría darse el lujo de estar en la pista hasta que le diera la gana y entrenar ( _sobreentrenar_ ) todo lo que quisiera, o eso planeaba, excepto por qué Javi lo interrumpía constantemente. Yuzu suspiro internamente y se preguntó si el español había aceptado hacer de su chaperón. Estaba comenzando a ser irritante.

El resto del entrenamiento continuó de la misma forma. En uno de sus jugueteos Javi casi choca con uno de los otros patinadores que estaban en la pista, Yuzu sonrió a pesar de sí mismo y le hizo una mueca a Javi cuando este le dio una mirada acusadora.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó y ambos estaban en los vestidores ( _sin molestos ojos curiosos_ ), Javi envolvió sus manos en la delgada cintura de Yuzu y beso su espalda desnuda. Yuzu sintió a su piel erizarse y apoyó la frente en la puerta cerrada de su locker, disfrutando de esos labios que estaban dejando cálidos besos en su hombro derecho.

—No me dejaste entrenar apropiadamente— le dijo con tono acusador.

—No quiero que te lastimes, Yuzu— susurró el español sin dejar de besar su piel.

—No soy de cristal. No voy a romperme— contesto con firmeza. Odiaba ser considerado débil.

—Lo sé, pero los accidentes pasan. Y has estado lesionado antes por hacer justo lo que no te he dejado hacer en estos días cuando Brian no está para detenerte. Lo juro, deberían darle una medalla al pobre hombre por todos los sustos que le has dado.

—También le he dado alegrías, muchas— dejó que algo de su arrogancia se filtrara en su voz.

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto— Yuzu saltó levemente cuando Javi mordisqueó el borde de su omóplato izquierdo. Tenía cosquillas en esa zona y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de alejarse.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga, entonces?— preguntó con irritación moviéndose en su lugar para alejarse de los dientes de Javi que parecían demasiado entretenidos con sus omóplatos.

—Bajarte los pantalones— Yuzu se congeló en su lugar hasta que se percató de que Javi sólo bromeaba.

— ¡Javi!— lo reprendió con una voz que esperaba que sonara severa, no funciono, pudo sentir la respiración de Javi en su espalda cuando este comenzó a reírse.

—Está bien, está bien. Promete que no serás tan imprudente, al menos hasta que Brian vuelva, amo ver tus expresiones cuando te descubre saltando sin su permiso— dijo el español con diversión lo cual solo hizo que Yuzu quisiera negarse.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—Entonces…— las manos de Javi fueron veloces y despiadadas, se movieron sobre sus costillas y bajo sus axilas y su boca se unió a la fiesta mordiendo detrás de su cuello. Se arrepintió de haberse quedado frente al locker, sus líneas de escape fueron cortadas.

— ¡Basta!— gritó cuando logro pasar algo de aire a sus pulmones, tenía que aceptar la derrota—. ¡Lo juro, lo juro!

—Puedo ver tus dedos cruzados.

—Argh, no me dejaras en paz hasta que lo prometa, ¿verdad?

—Así es, señor Hanyu.

—Ugh.

—Juralo por Pooh y entonces te creeré.

—Juro por Pooh que no haré nada imprudente hasta que Brian vuelva.

—Así me gusta, campeón.

—Te odio.

—Yo también te amo.


	5. ¿Y si te quedas...?

Está tratando tan duro de mantener a raya sus emociones, pero es difícil. La felicidad y el alivio burbujean en su interior amenazando con desbordarse en forma de lágrimas. Puede sentir cómo todo el peso de las expectativas se levanta de sus hombros y sus rodillas tiemblan amenazando con ceder.

Se dice a si mismo que el dolor ha valido la pena, que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano. Ha ganado. Y Javi, su adorado Javi, ha cumplido su sueño también y por sólo ese momento todo parece estar bien en el mundo... hasta que ya no lo está.

_Él se va. Javi se va._

El tiempo que tan sólo momentos antes había parecido eterno, ahora corre rápidamente como un caballo desbocado que lo arrastra hacía su final. Seguirá viviendo, respirando, patinando... pero su corazón ya no estará ahí. Porque su corazón hace años que ya no es suyo, su corazón está atado a unos ojos que brillan como el topacio y a una sonrisa contagiosa que le hace olvidar el mundo a su alrededor.

Y ahora su corazón se irá al otro lado del mundo con el hombre parado frente a él.

_Quedate…_

Por un momento no puede, no quiere, entender las palabras que Javi ha dicho, quiere cubrir sus oídos y fingir que las palabras no se han clavado en su cerebro y su corazón como dolorosas espinas. Un nudo comienza a formarse en su garganta y las lágrimas fluyen libremente. Quiere gritar y llorar y suplicar que no lo haga.

_Por favor, quedate…_

Un lloroso _"No puedo, no puedo hacerlo sin ti"_ sale de sus labios y Javi lo atrae y lo deja llorar sobre su hombro. Se deja ser consolado por el calor del abrazo y por esa mano en su cuello que con los años se ha vuelto tan familiar.

_Es egoísta, pero quédate sólo un poco más…_

Es vagamente consciente de Shoma parado a su lado y entrelazado con ellos, casi quiere disculparse con él al ver algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y saber que probablemente no entendió nada del pequeño intercambió. Dulce, querido Shoma que pronto sería el único a su lado.

Era doloroso y solitario. A partir de entonces así sería.

_¿Y si te quedas, Javi?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :3


End file.
